


not satisfied with stealing her lips or hand

by crookedspoon



Series: Spicing up the Autumn 2017 [24]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, POV Harley Quinn, Size Difference, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, pseudo-underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Mary wishes she could demonstrate her love to Croc in all its forms. But with her tiny body, she could never be intimate with him. Which is where Harley comes in.





	not satisfied with stealing her lips or hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> For "Size Difference" at Kinktober and my dear killing-kurare's birthday. Hope you had a good one, love! And I'm sorry this took so long to make.

Harley can't take her eyes off of herself in the mirror. Or her fingers from her corkscrew curls, for that matter. She looks so young, in her pale pink frock and peach-colored makeup. Shop clerks would be asking for her ID if she were to buy R-rated movies like this.

"What do you think?" Mary asks, dabbing at her with a brush one last time.

"I ain't got the words," Harley says, shifting her gaze to Mary, who is also like a sort of mirror, if a more distorted one. Smaller, and younger still, but no less cute.

"Do you think you're ready, darling?" Mary asks almost nonchalantly as she puts her brush away and closes all the tubes and powder cases. 

But the little tremor in her little hands betrays the nerves she must be having. The nerves Harley definitely has.

Mary jumps off Harley's lap and, casting a radiant smile at her (she's ever the actress), takes her hand and leads her into the main space of the lair she shares with Killer Croc.

It's not that either of them is afraid of the ol' Crocogater. Mary loves him and would go to great lengths to please him. She nearly nuked all of Gotham that one time when she didn't feel appreciated enough. And Harley? She's met Croc at Arkham, he don't scare her. And anyway, Harley lives for their kind of devotion for one another. Or, Mary's devotion, really. It's just so romantic in that "If I can't have you, no one will" sorta way. Ahh, it gets her every time.

This is in a way why Mary has thrown in her lot with Harley: to feel less neglected when Croc is out there doing his own thing instead of planning heists or just kicking back with a beer in front of the TV with Mary.

Harley acts as a sort of relationship counselor for the two, which she is proud of and takes very seriously, but also as a companion for Mary besides. It's hard not to fall for the little woman. She's a manipulator and uses her cuteness to her advantage. Kind of like Harley does, only that she has the advantage given her child-like appearance, and she knows how to play it off.

Harley adores this sorta professional behavior.

But of course, this child-like appearance is also the very source of Mary's frustration.

She wishes she could demonstrate her love to Croc in all its forms. Perhaps then he wouldn't have to visit the docks anymore. But her tiny body is a problem. With it, she could never be intimate with him.

Which is where Harley comes in.

"Croco," Mary calls, "oh Crocoooo. I have a surprise for you."

See, it's their anniversary and Mary wants to offer him something special. He's been very good to her since they got out of Arkham again, very loyal, and she wants him to know that she appreciates that so much.

He's annoyed at first when he steps out of the sewer, as he usually is. He doesn't know yet what kinda surprise Mary has in store for him. But when he spots Harley in her pink dress, he rubs his eyes and does a double take.

"Croco, darling," Harley says, casting off her Brooklyn accent, just to throw him off further. "I've been waiting for you."

"Baby?" he asks, strong hands grasping Harley's shoulders. "Is this really you? What happened?"

"This is me for the night," Mary says, stepping into view from behind Harley's skirts. "If you want her, that is."

A delighted shiver runs down Harley's spine, because that's such a testy thing to say. You can see how it works the wheels of Croc's mind. If he says yes, is this cheating? does it mean he'd prefer Harley? or that Mary is not enough for him? If he says no, is he spurning a gift? is he a party pooper? is he rejecting Mary herself?

His head is swiveling from Mary to her and from her to Mary again. He gulps. His hands are warm on Harley's cheeks, if a little on the dry side.

"Are you sure?" he asks again, for reassurance, because Mary's jealousy is a legendary thing.

"Yes," she and Mary say in unison. This, too, sends a thrill through her. She's spent a long time studying Baby's mannerisms to be able to carry out the illusion, and this now is proof that she's ready for it.

"Baby wants to play with Croc," she says, grasping both sides of his face and pulling him down slowly for a kiss.

He lets himself be pulled. She places a loud kiss on the edge of his mouth. And then a few more. This close, he smells like sewer and chicken – a combination she's come to associate with him.

When he still doesn't react, Mary says, "Treat her like you would treat me."

He glowers at Harley. "You okay with that, Quinn? You're not gonna clobber my ass at the end of the night or something?"

"We told ya, sweetie," she replies with a smirk, "Baby wants to play, and tonight _I'm_ Baby. So make use of those strong paws of yours or I'll think you don't love her. I _will_ clobber you if you've only been using her."

Croc huffs. "I knew I shouldn't have supported her dating you, Quinn. Your kinds of crazy feed off each other."

"Try to fuck my crazy out of me then, big guy," she murmurs in his ear, hoping Mary won't catch it. "Now's your one in a million chance."

"You girls will be the death of me," he says, sounding a little embarrassed. If there was any way to tell with him and his green skin, she'd say he was blushing. Big, scary crocodile man is able to have feelings, how cute!

"You know Baby loves you so, so much," she chirps, back in character. "Let Baby prove it to you."

"I, uh, okay, girl."

He is awkward when he leans in to kiss her and it endears her to him more. She can't say whether he is awkward because of her or because he's actually imagining a grown-up version of Mary.

She throws her arms around his neck enthusiastically in any case, and jumps into his arms. Harley herself would like to imagine that a grown-up Mary would have no need of throwing herself at Croc, because she'd be damn sure of herself and everything she could offer him. But as it is, Mary has the body of a five-year-old and a lot of issues resulting from that. And who can blame her?

Croc, it turns out, has similar issues. For all his womanizing at the docks, he's actually very sensitive about his looks too. 

She doesn't notice at first, because she's drowning in gentle kisses. He has one paw clasped around the back of her neck, the other at her waist. She moves that one under her petticoats. His claws flex against her skin and the possibility of ripped skin sends an excited shiver through her.

Even as she moans in his mouth and tells him how much Baby wants him, he doesn't break skin. He holds her tighter and kisses her harder, but he never lets base instinct rule him enough to overpower her or something.

It shames Harley in a way that she even harbored such a thought. That she wouldn't have taken him for such a considerate lover. That, yes, at the bottom of it, she hadn't trusted him to be enough for Mary.

"Please, darlin'," she says and drags his other paw from her neck to her breast. "Don't make Baby tell you again how much she wants this. How much she wants _you._ She does, of course she does, but she's also a little shy about this. Baby's never done this before."

Okay, so that one's not true for Harley, and it takes all the concentration she can muster not to call him "puddin'," but that statement's true enough for Mary and he ought to like hearing it.

He does.

"Baby," he breathes and Harley lets her head fall back when he squeezes her breast.

"Yes," she hisses, placing a hand on top of his and encouraging him to touch her more.

He carries her to their nest of blankets and pillows and places her down on them like she's a fragile doll (perhaps he'd like to see her as such). Mary would certainly hate it if he treated _her_ as if she were breakable, never mind that she is, but she is definitely into him treating Harley – her grown-up version – that way.

But Harley just enjoys the care and drags Croc on top of her. God, it's been so long since she's had a solid, strong body covering hers. (Unconscious foes don't count.)

She hikes her knees up high so her thighs are exposed and Croc's hands are a bit like warm sandpaper on them. Harley can feel the heavy weight of his need against her and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to this.

"I want you," she whispers. She buries her head back into the pillows when he touches her through her panties. "Yes, like that."

Whimpers escape her as she rubs herself against him.

Mary is sitting next to them on the bed, grasping her skirts and biting her lip as if Croc was touching her instead of Harley.

Harley cries out when Croc suddenly dives between her thighs and presses his tongue there. His gaze rests meaningfully on Mary as he drags his tongue across Harley's panties, and Mary very nearly sobs from the second-hand sensation.

Harley is trembling by the time Croc pulls off her panties and pokes his tongue against her without the interference of fabric. Shit, this feels too good and Harley can barely contain herself as she rides Croc's tongue. It's hot and hard and slippery and Harley comes just from that.

Her chest is heaving and she's feeling kinda sweaty in her dress when she hears his zipper open. Oh yeah, baby, she's ready for the main event.

Except, fuck, she thinks when she opens her eyes again. Mary didn't tell her what kind of a monster he is below the waistline. Though how could she, if they've never gotten intimate? And even if they did and Mary kept that to herself, any man would look like a monster to her.

Harley's perspective is not that dire, but Croc's cock definitely is.

"Darlin'," she says, "I don't think that's gonna fit."

"I can just... rub it against you?" Croc asks sheepishly, again so conscious of his looks. Her heart goes out to this sweet hunk of meat.

"No," Mary interrupts, for the first time since they've started to get frisky, "I want this."

Harley is both shivery with anticipation and annoyed that Mary is calling the shots like that. Croc could tear something if he's not careful, but does she care? No, of course not, she doesn't have to take it, she can just sit back and watch. 

Harley feels bad almost immediately for thinking that. She's sure that if Mary had the chance, she'd do anything to feel Croc as intimately as she could. That's how much she loves him. And Harley's job is to provide the fantasy. That's how much she loves Mary.

Croc's heated gaze shifts from Mary to her, as if waiting for her permission. God, he actually wants her go-ahead? Harley has never experienced this kind of consideration in all her adult life.

That alone would make her want this, if Mary hadn't been the deciding factor all along.

"Yeah, darlin', I want you to do it."

"You're a big girl, aren't you?" he asks and his teeth glint before he pokes his tongue into her.

It assaults her until she comes again and is too boneless to fight him when he pulls her hips towards him.

Her legs splay wide, and he navigates them easily, appreciating her white socks with a kiss as he hooks her knees over his arms and he rubs the head of his giant cock against her very wet core. The tip sinks in easily enough, because his attention before was meant to relax her so she wouldn't tense up again when he pushed inside.

She ain't thinking of tensing up, because wow, this is kind of a stretch she's beginning to feel there, but also, she feels too nice to do anything much about the invasion.

She just moans and takes it, and when she feels Mary's hands around her wrist, she notices that her hands has sneaked under her dress to search for some skin contact. Her chest is super soft and that's what Harley concentrates on as Croc continues to push into her.

By then, Mary has probably had enough of being just a passive player in this game and watching, because she strips off her pink dress that's a tiny version of the one Harley's wearing. She throws it aside and then straddles Harley's chest, frilly socks and underwear and all.

Harley's arms wind around her immediately, stroking that super soft skin and holding her close, making her feel every judder that is going through Harley.

Croc seems to appreciate this development too, because he grasps Harley's hips and pumps into her, carefully, perhaps an inch at a time, but Mary breathes as though she's the one taking him and fuck if that ain't turning Harley on even more.

There's nothing she can do except hold on to Mary as the crazy little thing is moaning encouragements to her lover to take her deeper, faster, harder. Harley loves it, all right, but she wouldn't have exactly asked for it. Well, she couldn't have, in any case, because Croc is fucking her so good, her mouth is slack from how overwhelmed she is. So she's glad for Mary who can still give him instructions and egg him on, because Harley is too out of it to form any coherent sentences, or even just broken words.

She loses track of how often he makes her come, because she's quite a sensitive thing when she's been worked over so well before, but it doesn't matter. It all swims together by the end and Harley's legs feel like they don't belong to her anymore. And she doesn't want to think of her cooch. That feels more like a portal to another dimension than a part of her body.

But it's okay. It's peachy, in fact.

All she needs to feel accomplished is the image of Croc and Mary cuddling and kissing next to her. That was the entire goal of the exercise and she's cozy and happy about the fact that Mary's plan succeeded.

Is there anything better than enabling a little love between people? She can't think of anything that would compare.

Harley is blissful when she falls asleep and doesn't even notice she's falling asleep cradled between two warm bodies instead of just beside them.

But the smile on her lips is definitely accompanying her into her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from "Ars Poetica?" by Czeslaw Milosz.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/166960097895/kinktober-day-6-size-difference).


End file.
